


[Podfic] More than England

by SweetSorcery



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: 1800s, 19th Century, Age of Sail, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, Napoleonic Wars, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slash, Tenderness, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Although newly promoted and married, Horatio believes he has nothing to fight, nor live, for but England. His mentor convinces him otherwise.





	[Podfic] More than England

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More than England](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42475) by [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery). 



> Of my Hornblower stories uploaded here so far, this one is the most popular, so I thought it was a good one to "podify" first. Hopefully, my fellow Age of Sail fans are aurally inclined. :)
> 
> As for me, I've clearly been bitten by the pod bug. :) I love listening to them, but there are far too few around. I'm making it my mission to change that and, hopefully, help prod others into recording their own stories, or stories they love - with the authors' permissions, of course. It's such fun. No idea what's next, as I seem to be on a merry tour of my fandoms. If there's something you'd especially like podficced, do let me know. If I'm in the mood, I'll probably do it.

  
_cover art by[SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2wlx4qlqux20jc5/More%20than%20England%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [More than England](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42475)

 **Author:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Reader:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Length:** 00:28:45

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2wlx4qlqux20jc5/More%20than%20England%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0)  
_(left-click to stream, right-click to save)_

I've tested the download link, but I don't use flash; please let me know if you have any trouble with the file of your choice. Thanks for listening! Be sure to turn the volume up far enough to hear the harbour waves gently lapping at the ship's hull. Please let me know if you enjoy this podfic. :)

**Author's Note:**

> © and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of C. S. Forester, A & E and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.


End file.
